Out by the Sea
by Rhine Lei
Summary: Once upon a time in a far off kingdom there lay a small village by the sea. And on the shore this day was a curious little mermaid, a sad young thief, and a penniless merchant with his daughter. A version of Into the Woods with new fairytale characters using the Disney characters. ArielxEric, AladdinxJasmine, BeastxBelle
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a far off kingdom there lay a small village by the sea. And on the shore, this day was a curious little mermaid, a sad young thief, and a penniless merchant with his daughter.

Clinging to a rock, the mermaids red-hair billowed in the breeze as she watched the humans on shore.

**Ariel:** I wish, more than anything, more than life, more than pearls.

On the docks, a young thief slips in between sailors as some bring their goods ashore and others carry them out for the next voyage.

**Aladdin:** I wish, more than life.

The merchant speaks with sailors about the news of his last ship. His daughter waits, reading a book while sitting on a barrel.

**Maurice:** I wish.

**Belle:** I wish. More than the moon, I wish.

The mermaid swims under the dock and watches the humans through the slits in the wood.

**Ariel:** The humans are having a festival. I wish to go to the festival. And to have legs.

Coming up from the water, the mermaid's sisters all join her, laughing.

**Arista**: You wish to go to the festival?

**Aquata** and **Atina**: The FESTIVAL?

**Aquata:** Look at their legs!

**Atina:** Look how they dress!

**Arista:** Father'd be furious!

**Ariel:** Nevertheless, I still wish to go to the festival and dance with them all!

All of the mermaids were beautiful, but their hatred of humans burned bright. Aladdin, on the other hand, had no family, and the guards, well, they were tired chasing after him.

A guard pursues Aladdin runs and parkours over the docks.

**Guard:** I wish. I wish we'd catch this bloody fool. I wish he'd rot in one of my cells. I wish the king would chop off his hands, I wish that I were king instead, I wish A LOT OF THINGS.

As he ducks into an ally way, Aladdin runs into a beautiful girl in a purple cape. He smiles at her, and she at him. As the guards keep looking for him he gently presses them both against the wall and brings his finger to his lips.

**Aladdin:** Shhhh.

The girl asks with a bit of excitement in her voice.

**Jasmine**: What trouble have you gotten into with the guards?

Smiling mischievously the boy whispers

**Aladdin: **You're only in trouble if you get caught.

Before they can speak more, the guards move their way, and the boy climbs the side of the building and is gone. The girl looks after him, exhilarated, before hiding her face and continuing on.

But the young girl was actually a princess, hiding the marketplace. As she shuffled away she bumped into a barrel with the merchant's daughter on top. Her book and other items go flying, and the princess drops her hood.

**Jasmine and Bell** overtop each other: I'm sorry! Excuse me! Let me help!

Jasmine picks up Belle's book and looks curiously at the story about sailing. Belle looks at the fine cloak of the princess and recognizes her. They give each other a look and say together;

**Jasmine and Belle:** I wish.

**Belle sighs: **It's not for me it's for my father and his ships. I wish they'd come back. My poor broken-hearted father loves to work. I wish he had his ships.

**Jasmine: **I wish. More than anything. More than life. I wish to be free.

**Belle: **You wish to be free?

**Jasmine: **Out by the sea, but where to go? When you're free you don't have to know. Out by the sea, and keeping low, I love to make the journey. The feel of the wind, the waves and the sand, hiding from guards and roaming the land. Out by the sea to finally be free.

**Belle: **But you're a princess. What I wouldn't give to be in your shoes! Nothing to worry about but marrying a prince.

**Jasmine:** It's all unclear, my life has no thrill. I have no fears, and never will. The waters just waves. The waves are just foam. No need to be afraid there, just feel the wind in your hair.

Jasmine slips away into the crowd and Belle waves fondly. Just then her father returns and pulls a rose out from behind his back. Belle takes it and hooks arms with him as they leave the docks.


	2. Chapter 2

That night a horrible storm shook the kingdom. The waves rocked and raged while the little mermaid had been watching a ship sail in from a distant land. As the wind and lightning crashed, she saw a man fall overboard.

Ariel dove after the man rescuing him. She stayed on the shore, waiting for him to wake. Though she didn't know it, the mermaid had rescued a prince visiting from another land. As he faded in and out he only saw brief glimpses of her beautiful face, but he heard her beautiful voice as she sang to him.

Early that morning, before the dock workers had even begun their shifts, Belle walked the shore and observed the aftermath of the storm. Her father had been summoned to the palace the night before, and did not return. She assumed it was because of the storm that he could not get away, but couldn't sleep for worrying.

When she rounded the corner, on the rocks, Belle blinked at the sight of a man whose head was resting in a mermaids lap. The mermaid looked up and locked eyes with her.

**Belle: **Who are you?

**Ariel: **Shhh. I couldn't leave him.

**Belle: **Is he okay?

**Ariel: **I don't know. He almost died in the storm.

The mermaid noticed the way Belle was looking at her and flinched.

**Belle:** I'm… forgive me I've never spoken to a mermaid before.

**Ariel: **Well, I've never anything to a human before.

They both looked down at the man in her lap. Even half drowned, he was very handsome, with midnight blackhair that fell in front of his eyes. As the docks began to wake with more workers coming down to repair the damage from the storm, Ariel looked up at Belle and asked.

**Ariel:** Please make sure he's alright. I can't stay.

**Belle: **Of course! Go, before they see!

Ariel leapt back into the water, while Belle ran ask flagged down some sailors to help her carry the wounded man. As Belle knelt next to him his eyes fluttered open.

**Eric:** Where is she?

**Belle: **You're alright. Help is coming.

**Eric: **No. The girl who saved me. She was singing.

The other sailors had arrived and began helping hoist the man up. Belle looked nervously at the waves, unsure what people who do if they heard him talking about a mermaid. She mumbled to the nearest sailor.

**Belle: **I think he drank a bit too much sea water.

Out in the sea, the mermaid watched from the rocks again, seeing the man she'd saved carried off and wishing she could still be with him.

**Ariel: **I wish. I wish to go with him to the festival. But how am I ever to get to the festival? I know, I'll visit the witch! The witch of the sea, and tell her I just want to go to the festival!

And with that the mermaid dipped below the waves, to make a deal with the seawitch.


End file.
